Jetix Cymru
Jetix Cymru (English name: Jetix Wales; credited as simply "Jetix" up until 2009 and since 2017) is a Welsh production company and content distributor for the Welsh Jetix/Disney XD network. The company was founded in February 2004 under license from The Walt Disney Company and was acquired by Curiousgorge66 Studios in 2014. Aura Television Productions, upon its assumption of the distribution rights to The CW Animation's library, currently holds the distribution rights to Jetix Cymru's content library. Most of Jetix Cymru's content has aired on Jetix in Wales; however, Jetix Cymru productions that were produced after August 1st, 2010 have aired on Disney XD Wales. In 2017, the company was revived by Curiousgorge66 XD Networks and currently produces television series and works on promotional material for Disney XD Wales. Jetix Cymru's English dubs are recorded both at its recording studio in Cardiff and (since 2015) at NickFamily Studios in the United States; its Welsh dubs are recorded at their studios in Llanishen. On August 1st, 2018, Jetix Cymru arranged a deal with NickFamily DVD Distribution to have its English dubs released on DVD in Region 1. However, Jetix Cymru has yet to make a deal concerning a Region 2 release (which would cover its main operating area as well as the rest of Europe). Productions For series not produced by Jetix Cymru but were dubbed into Welsh by the company, see List of series dubbed by Jetix Cymru. *Magic: The Gathering (2004; co-production with Wizards of the Coast and Teletoon) *Dragon Quest (2004; English localization; co-production with Toei Animation) *Mario & Luigi (2004; co-production with YTV and Cookie Jar) *Paper Mario: The Series (2004 - 2006; season 2 only; co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar) *Crash Bandicoot: Battle of Swords (2005; co-production with Universal Animation Studios) *Renting Nightmares (2005; co-production with Discovery Kids and Discovery Canada) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005; co-production with YTV and Cookie Jar) *Sega All-Stars (2005 - 2011; English localization) **Sonic meets Alex Kidd (2005 - 2006) **Sonic meets Phantasy Star (2006 - 2007) **Sonic meets Love & Berry (2007 - 2008) **Sonic meets Mushiking (2008 - 2009) **Sonic meets Dinosaur King (2009 - 2010) **Sonic meets Virtua Fighter (2010 - 2011) *Caught Undercover (2006; co-production with TLC and Discovery Canada) *Super Mario: Legend of the Seven Stars (2006; co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar) *Camp Orange Wales (2006; co-production with Nickelodeon UK) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007 - 2008; co-production with Teletoon and Cookie Jar) *FusionFall (2007 - 2015; co-production with Cartoon Network Studios) *Mega Man: Powered Up (2008; co-production with Capcom and Teletoon) *Ace Attorney Investigations (2008; co-production with Capcom, Cookie Jar, & Teletoon) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009 - 2010; co-production with Disney XD Europe, YTV, and Cookie Jar) *From Game to Reality (2009; co-production with Disney XD Europe, Cartoon Network Asia, and Teletoon) *Deal or No Deal (Wales) (2010 (season 1); 2017 - present (season 2); co-production with Endemol, Disney XD Europe, and YTV) *From Game to Reality: Full Throttle (2010; co-production with Disney XD Europe, Cartoon Network Asia, and Teletoon) *Dragonfly Girl (2013; English localization) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013 - 2014; co-production with Disney XD Europe, YTV, and DHX Media) *Storytelling (2017 - present; co-production with YTV Family, Disney XD Wales, and NickFamily Studios) *The Simpson Popples (2017 - present; season 2; co-production with Gracie Films, Film Roman, and Nicktoons) *Cardbattle (2017; English localization; co-production with Studio Trigger, The CW Animation, and Teletoon) *Cardbattle: Secret Cards (2017 - present; co-production with Studio Trigger and Teletoon) *Millennium Snow (2017 - 2018; English localization) *Rock Dog (2017 - present; co-production with Cartoon Network XD Studios, Mandoo Pictures, and Disney XD Wales) *Maple Town '17 (2017 - present; English localization; co-production with Disney Junior Japan and Toei Animation) *FusionFall '17 (2017 - present; co-production with Disney XD Wales and Cartoon Network Studios) *PB&J Kawauso (2017 - present; English localization; previously dubbed by Saban Brands) *The History of Heavy Metal (2017 - present; co-production with Nickelodeon Wales, YTV, and Studio Trigger) *The Eltingville Club (2017 - 2018; co-production with Williams Street and Disney XD Wales) *The Biskitts (2017) (co-production with CBS Television Studios) *Even Stevens (2017; co-production with It's a Laugh Productions) *Cybersix (2017) (co-production with Teletoon, Télétoon+, and Madhouse) *DanganronpaPet: The Animation (2017 - 2018; English localization; co-production with Funimation) *Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story (2017 - present; English localization; co-production with Studio Trigger) *Jewelpet Academy (2017 - present; English localization) **Jewelpet Academy: Second Year (2018; English localization) *Danganronpa Fairilu: The Animation (2018 - present; English localization; co-production with Funimation) *Cards Against Humanity (2018 - present; co-production with Disney Channel Wales, ABC Studios, and Freeform Original Productions) Television movies *FusionFall: Two Universes (2017; co-production with Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network Studios) English dubbing unit On July 3rd, 2018, Jetix Cymru announced that they were opening an English translation unit for any undubbed anime series dropped by its sister company NickFamily Licensing. The unit is expected to open in August 2018. The unit would be the second time Jetix Cymru dubbed third-party (not distributed by Curiousgorge66 Studios outside of Japan) series, as they previously dubbed several series for broadcast on The CW's Anime Mornings block. List of third-party series dubbed into English *Magical Girl ZetA (up to and including the reboot, plus the films) (will co-produce a re-dub with Venga Seattle) *Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Tell Me, Magical Pendulum (NickFamily Licensing dub to end after The Magic Mirror) Trivia *Out of all Curiousgorge66 Studios subsidiaries, Jetix Cymru has had the most legal involvement: **In March 2018, Jetix Cymru was sued by Viacom Europe for using the "TeenNick" branding for a French general entertainment channel not solely aimed at teens. The two parties have since reached an out-of-court settlement and the channel was rebranded into Aura. **On April 2nd, 2018, Jetix Cymru filed suit against sister company Aura International's Aura Xtreme Networks subsidiary, stating that Aura was "not committing to the sale of Vortexx Network, and allowing IPTV provider Google Fiber to drop the network in most markets where a rerun-only network would be found unprofitable". Both Jetix Cymru and Aura Xtreme Networks have since reached an out-of-court settlement, and will oversee the finalization of the Vortexx Network sale.